1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a saddle riding type vehicle including a wind screen elevating device used to elevate/lower a wind screen.
2. Description of the Background Art
A motorcycle is an example of saddle riding type vehicle. Some motorcycles have a wind screen.
Some wind screens can be elevated/lowered. For example, Patent JP-A 2007-45283 discloses a wind screen position adjuster for motorcycle. In the disclosed wind screen position adjuster for motorcycle includes first support means that changes the level of a wind screen and second support means that changes the angle of the wind screen.
The disclosed wind screen position adjuster for motorcycle needs a large number of parts and a complicated driving mechanism therefor.